I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to epoxidation catalysts and methods. In some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to catalysts which may be used in the production of epoxides from olefins. In some aspects, the present disclosure also provides methods of using the catalysts to generate an epoxide.
II. Description of Related Art
The epoxidation of olefins with silver catalysts is an industrially useful process for preparing such compounds as ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. The use of silver catalysts with molecular oxygen and a terminal alkene or aralkene produce the corresponding epoxide. The introduction of alkali metals including potassium has been shown to improve the efficacy of these silver catalysts. While the introduction of potassium and other alkali metals has been shown to increase catalytic efficiency, post-treatment of the catalyst with other salts, such that other metals are deposited onto the catalyst, could further enhance the activity or efficacy of the catalyst. The present disclosure provides new catalysts which have been post-treated with two metal salts and are useful for the epoxidation of olefins.